Devices and methods herein generally relate to machines such as printers and/or copier devices and, more particularly, to methods to align sheets in a sheet restacking tray using rotating helical brushes.
In high speed printing devices there is a problem restacking sheets after they have been marked. The current scuffer roll belt and side tappers may not align sheets properly in a finished stack. The sheets may be offset or the stack may not be square, top to bottom.